


New Beginnings in a New World

by TheReader1118



Series: New World Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReader1118/pseuds/TheReader1118
Summary: Follow this group of 9 social outcasts through their adventures in the world of Fagrheim, a land filled to the brim with magic and numerous fantastical beings. Their one quest is simple, defeat the goddess Hyme and end her reign of terror. But will our heroes triumph or fall in the face of such a being?





	New Beginnings in a New World

**Prologue**

The sound of the Agen Guards echoed through the village; it was the daily patrol of the Agen Empire guards. For weeks, reports flooded the village about strange happenings south of the village. Due to this, the security around the area tightened like a vice. Only a few of the villagers are bothered by this, by few I meant only one. In the edge of this already distant village is a small villa that belongs to a small mage by the name of Hiyana. The villa's exterior is covered with the finest marble, its gardens lush with colorful flora and numerous magic powered lamps are scattered throughout the building. Its interior however, tells a different story; Once you enter the door all you could see are dust everywhere, insects and bugs scutter across the floor, and a distinct lack of light. However, this conditions did not impede her work, on the contrary she enjoyed working in this conditions. What distracted her from her research is the near daily investigation of the foot soldiers around her home. She found it odd that the Agen Empire took a sudden notice towards this lonely border village. Perhaps it was only her distrust of other people, but she still found it unnerving. She let out a heavy sigh before slumping forward on her bed. Her work is hindered due to the sudden arrival of the guards; their prodding would endanger not only her research, but her life as well. It was common knowledge that to be caught practicing the  _Dark Arts_ is an instant death sentence, but she couldn't help herself. To find a page from the the  _Tome of the Fallen God_ is a miracle in on itself, but to find out that it contained such an easy spell is enough to think that this is fate. Hiyana looked at the floor, the summoning circle is already complete, all that's left is the sacrifice and the incantations. A delighted smile washes across her face as she stands. _Perhaps it is time to get this damned guards out of her territory_ , she thought to herself as she took up the dagger atop her table. She hesitated for a moment, drops of sweat forming on her forehead as she is filled with unease. She looked to her right to see the sacrifice she had caught earlier; a kid barely over the age of eight. She is conflicted as she takes a step forward towards the child. For a moment, she thought about letting him go. That was until she heard it; the front gates tumbling over. She heard as her front door swung open and the barks of the captain echoed all over her home and into the basement where she resided. She bit her lip before raising her dagger and plunging it deep.

 _"It is now or never."_ She muttered to herself as she twisted the knife. Muffled screams echoed throughout the chamber while she recited the incantations.

With that, the circle glowed a deep crimson hue while the very space around her trembled.


End file.
